


Every Day is a Fresh Start

by ShinigamiSlingby



Series: Mixed One Shots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A drunken conversation turned awry, But it stays as a one shot for now, Hungary is mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, I might make this into a full fic, M/M, They begin to learn to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Mixed One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Every Day is a Fresh Start

Gilbert looked down at the floor, guilt wracked his brain. He didn't know why he had to hear his boyfriend's half-drunken rambling with the Swede but, as if by an angered intervention, he did. He knew of Roderich's past relationships but he never knew that they affected him so much... He approached the music room with caution; making sure that the other couldn't hear his footfalls on the polished wood.

"Come in Gilbert, I know you are there." Roderich sighed, finishing his scales. Something is wrong. He only played scales when he was either upset or uninspired. How could it be the latter; when he was sat in his great uncle's apartment, with an array of instruments and sheet music.

"Well, how are ya?" Gilbert asked, sincerity was meant but Roderich scoffed and turned away. Gilbert walked up to the brunet and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Roderich's hair. It smelled of rosin and old paper, something that Gilbert cherished.

"You wouldn't understand" Roderich spoken From anyone else, this would annoy Gilbert completely, but he knew that Roderich genuinely believed that. Gilbert turned the other around gently, sitting on the stool with him.

"Please tell me anyway, babe you know I only want to help" It wasn't evident in his actions, but Gilbert could smell alcohol on Roderich's breath.

"It's just my past coming to haunt me I guess" Roderich gave a defeated sigh, looking into his lap. "I regret it from time to time."

"About that" Gilbert slowly replied, looking away from his boyfriend's eyes. "You know the conversation you had with Berwald?"

"Yes?" the panic in Roderich's eyes grew stronger. I thought I told Erzsi to shut up! "I don't remember what I said" he immediately jumped to a defensive state.

"Well, you spoke about your exes.." Gilbert began, moving his hand over Roderich's. "And how they all leave."

"Ah, so you did hear everything. I was worried that you hadn't." Roderich chuckled bitterly. He clasped Gilbert's hand and squeezed it "Ask me whatever is worrying you."

"No, its what's worrying you babe. I would never leave you." Gilbert tried to reassure, much to no avail. 

"That's what they all say though Gil. That's where you're wrong. They get a look at the real me and then they leave- no one wants to be around me for longer than a month!" Roderich spoke in a calm voice, as though he was simply asking how someone's day had been.

"Please listen to me, you are the love of my life. I couldn't leave you babe- even if you had murdered someone." Gilbert insisted, stroking his thumb along Roderich's knuckles. "I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"But they all said similar things. 'Oh I love you' and 'I could never leave you'. It was all lies because love is only temporary, in my life anyway." Roderich looked up into Gilbert's eyes, tears filling them "It's funny when even your own family don't love you. How can I expect you to?"

This broke Gilbert's heart. Roderich barely talked about his past, only on the odd occasion that he had been drinking. Even then, the conversations were few and far between.

"But I am not them. I am loyal to you! Yeah, I make jokes but what lad doesn't? I could never let anything hurt you again, you're my Roddy and I'm yours." Gilbert turned to face Roderich properly, holding firmly onto his hands.

"You know, you can say the nicest things when you put your mind to it." Roderich let a small smile creep into his deadpan demeanor. "I'll try to stop being stupid"

"Hey, babe, you aren't stupid. I'm gonna be sappy for the first time in my life, 'kay? Everyone's got emotions and everyone is allowed to show 'em. Don't be ashamed for wanting to feel." Gilbert gave him a bright smile and patted Roderich's back.

"Thank you. You do know how to say the right things when they're needed." Roderich nodded, truly admiring Gilbert's talking skills.

"Ah, I could talk my way around anything, don't you worry. But honestly, I heard that conversation ages ago. Last weekend was a reminder- I just wanted a time to make it seem right I guess. I would never ever leave you, I promise." Gilbert hugged Roderich and stood up "Talk to me whenever, please."

"Thank you Gilbert, I love you"


End file.
